Kitty Kat
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: What happens when you mix human DNA with that of a snow leopard and jaguar? And what happens when the experiment actually works? Two boys, Heero and Duo, fight between the world of humans......and that of the great cats. And who're these two new girls?


Kitty Kat

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. But I do own Arashi and Duet........I don't know if a fic like this has ever been done like this......so....um......whatever. Oh, this fic was also inspired by Crimson-chan (now the Nakago no Miko)'s fic,_ Jungle Lust_. So........enjoy!! And: snow leopards and leopards are NOT from South America, which is where this fic takes place.........I just like snow leopards and leopards......and so, I put them in! =^.^=

The jungle echoed with the sounds of life: birds sang to each other, each trying to outdo the other. Monkeys called to each other and the wild cats roared their might. But all was soon interrupted by the happy chattering of archaeological and biology teams. They were on an expedition funded by the University of California, and their work that would be done in the rain forest would be extremely important to the scientific communities worldwide.

Following the teams at a distance, two teenage girls stared about themselves in awe. "This is amazing," the red-head murmured, gently reaching out and touching a large palm fond. "I mean, I can't believe that the head of the science department at our school actually recommended us for this expedition........"

The smaller brunette giggled, her dark brown eyes sparkled in excitement. "I know!" Duet exclaimed. "I was so surprised when Mr. G picked us to go. I mean, he had over six hundred students to chose from, and he actually picked us! Do you think that he picked us because you want to be a biologist and I want to be an archaeologist, Arashi?"

Arashi shrugged and her gray eyes narrowed in thought. "I dunno........makes sense, though." Finally noticing how far behind they were, Arashi quickly grabbed Duet's hand and ran forward. "C'mon!! We're lagging behind! You don't want to get lost in the jungle, now do you?"

Duet giggled and broadened her steps. "Of course not, baka!" she exclaimed. Soon, the two young girls were caught up with the two teams and were listening avidly as the archaeological leader began to speak about his 'days of yore', exploring the Anasazi ruins in New Mexico.

Unfortunately, the two girls were so busy listening to the tale, that they didn't notice two pairs of watchful eyes observing them as they passed. A growl was heard, and then with a flicker of light, the two watchers vanished.

* * *

  
  


A strange figure snuck into a tent as it's inhabitant ate dinner just yards away. It's cold Prussian blue eyes flickered from object to object, never seeing many of this new, interesting things before. His spotted tail twitched, and he slowly crawled forward. Reaching out, he touched a lavender pillow; he edged closer. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent coming from the pillow deeply. Clean--that was what the pillow smelled like. Eucalyptus leaves, though the being had never smelled them before. Rosemary and camomile.

The figure growled deeply in his throat and replaced the pillow in its original position. Shoving dark brown hair out of his eyes, he continued his exploration of the tent. When he spotted a picture, he crawled closer, interested despite himself. A tall red-headed girl with gray eyes smiled at the camera, her head leaving against a smaller brunette's shoulder. The smaller girl was smiling widely, her dark brown eyes sparkling with happiness; two fingers were held up in a victory sign. Below that picture, was yet another one. This one featured the same two girls, only this time, they were younger. They looked about three or so, and the red-headed girl was throwing mud at her friend.

The figure smiled down at the picture. Abruptly, his head jerked up when he heard a noise from outside. A head stuck through the opening of the tent and grinned broadly. This person had dark brown hair that came to his waist in a braid, violet eyes sparkled at the figure in the next. Duo, which was what the creature had been named when he was 'born', edged closer into the tent and his black tail twitched in excitement. 

The other one, which had been named Heero, grunted at him. Then, with barely a tremble of cloth betraying their absence, they were gone.

* * *

"There are stories, miss," the native whispered as Arashi slowly sipped her cocoa. Arashi raised an eyebrow and put the cup down. "Oh?" she asked in interest. Duet leaned across the short span of space and edged closer to the guide.

"These stories are no lie; they really did happen. Even as far-fetched as they seem........they are real. Did you know, that seventeen years ago, there was another expedition in this part of the rain forest?" The two girls shook their heads no, having no idea what the guide was getting at. "Well........this expedition wasn't like the one that you are with. These scientists were monsters!! They only came here for the sole purpose of gathering jungle cat DNA."

Interrupting the man, Arashi said, "But why? They could've gotten the DNA from hundreds of zoos across America. There was no need to come here."

The guide nodded. "That is correct, miss. But see, they wanted to get the DNA right 'from the source'. And so, they came here. After a couple months of searching......they gathered panther and snow leopard DNA. But.........it was their purpose that was evil......extremely evil."

"What purpose?" Duet asked in interest, edging even closer.

The guide looked around, taking note of where each expedition member was. "They, the evil scientists, were actually geneticists. They.......those evil creatures mixed the cat DNA with that of humans. Human males, to be specific. But......when they boys were 'born', they didn't like their work, and so they tried to destroy the boys. But we natives got wind of this, and we stole the boys in the night. Ever since then, the boys come to our village every so often, bringing gifts or just visiting long time friends."

Arashi snorted and took another sip of her cocoa. "And.....you expect us to believe that?" Duet giggled and edged away, nibbling on a popcorn that was a treat that the scientists gave her and Arashi for helping them out with the equipment.

The guide nodded. "'Tis the truth!! And the boys haven't visited the village for the past couple of months.......something might be wrong."

Raising her other eyebrow, Arashi asked, "Oh, yeah? Then........what are these boys' names?"

"Duo.......and Heero. Duo's DNA was mixed with the jaguar's.......and so his tail, cat ears, and the small amount of fur covering his body are black with blacker rosettes."

Arashi nodded. "It makes sense. The panther is known as the black leopard, so that's why it would have darker spots on it's coat."

The guide nodded. "Yes, miss. You sure know your stuff. You're the one that wants to be a biologist?" Arashi nodded an affirmative. "Anyways, the second boy, Heero, was mixed with snow leopard DNA. So......his fur, tail, and ears all look like a snow leopard's."

"What about teeth and claws, then?" Duet asked. "I mean......all of the big cats have canines and claws. What about these so called boys?"

The guided nodded once again. "Ja. They have both. They're pretty sharp, too. I remember, just a couple of years ago.........a wild boar was about to kill a child. It had the kid cornered, and the poor thing couldn't run. Then, all of a sudden, the two boys show up and BAM! They tear the boar to shreds with just their teeth and claws." Suddenly, the guide shuddered. "Man.....I had nightmares for weeks."

A crack of a twig breaking was heard in the shadows off to the group's left. As one, they turned.


End file.
